1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap device provided in a liquid jetting apparatus and a liquid jetting apparatus provided with the cap device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid jetting apparatus having a liquid jetting head for jetting liquid often includes a cap device having a cap member capable of covering a liquid jetting surface of the liquid jetting head. For example, in an ink-jet type primer (a liquid jetting apparatus) described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-196612 (FIG. 4), there is provided a cap device including: a recessed-shaped cap member capable of covering a liquid jetting surface of a liquid jetting head and easily tiling; a suction pump sucking and discharging liquid jetted into an inner space of the cap member from the liquid jetting head; and a discharge tube connecting the cap member and the suction pump. In the above cap device, the cap member covers the liquid jetting surface and the suction pump is driven, and thereby the inner space of the cap member is sucked to have a negative pressure. Thereby, air bubbles and thickened liquid are ejected from the liquid jetting head and the liquid received in the inner space of the cap member is discharged through the discharge tube.
However, the discharge tube connected to the cap member is routed or drawn through a narrow space to the suction pump, along with miniaturization of the cap device, for example. Then, the discharge tube connected to the cap member is curved to form an arched shape expanding toward outer side, thereby coming into contact with peripheral members to generate reaction force. The reaction force locally acts on a connection portion of the discharge tube to the cap member. Then, the cap member to which the discharge tube is connected tilts. Then, there is a risk for causing such problems that, for example, the liquid discharged into the inner space of the cap member by the suction pump spills, and that a gap is generated when the cap member comes into close contact with the liquid jetting surface.